


Summer in my Heart

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When have you ever known us to take the easy way out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little piece that I decided to work with. I had put down the lines for another one earlier, but realized just how clichéd it was -- and NOT in the good way *g* -- I went with the same idea, but instead of writing it the way I had planed, it turned out as something that might fit into the 'life's little interludes' section of my fanfic. Just a little peek into a possible Jack/Daniel situation.
> 
> Thanks to my heartsisters, my LJ friends -- for patience and handholding

"You know," Jack said, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the late afternoon sun. "You and I just don't know how to do things the easy way."

Daniel's snort made him smile a little wider. A small contented sigh escaped Jack as fingers carded through his hair. This was life.

"And you say that as if you're surprised," Daniel said, his smile evident in the light voice.

"I really shouldn't be, huh?" Jack said as he turned his head a little, rubbing his cheek against the warm skin of Daniel's thigh. Yup, this was definitely life, using Daniel's thigh as a pillow, the sounds of Minnesota's answer to wilderness surrounding them. No sound of cars, people or any other man-made disturbances.

"When have you ever known us to take the easy way out?" Daniel asked softly. The question was light, but Jack was caught by the tone underneath that let him catch a glimpse of what Daniel meant. This would not exactly make their lives easier.

"The easy way out would have been to keep repressing it and somehow I don't think either of could have gone on like that." Jack fell silent for a moment, concentrating on Daniel's presence, the heat from his body, the sound of his breathing.

"We did a fairly good job for quite a few years," Daniel replied dryly, not without a tinge of humor to his voice.

"Did we?" Jack asked almost inaudibly, but by the stillness of the hand in his hair, he knew Daniel had heard him.

A soft sigh escaped Daniel and the fingers returned to the soothing motion. "You mean we weren't complete?"

"I think I meant we were miserable," Jack said with a smile. "Well, maybe not miserable, but there was definitely something missing." His smile widened a little. Trust Daniel to know. "You're right, we were incomplete, only half way there -- only as far as friendship could bring us."

"Even that was never easy."

Jack winced.

A shadow blocked out the sun and the softest whisper of lips brushed over Jack's.

"Amazing we ever got this far," Daniel whispered against his lips.

Jack's eyes flickered open. The sharp sunlight around them stood as a stark barrier, creating a cocoon that held nothing but a little shade, Daniel and himself.

Daniel pulled back an inch, eyes glittering with a softness Jack was not sure he had seen before. Not that Daniel was a hard man, just... very private.

"I'm glad you came with me up here," Jack admitted.

"I was so close to calling you to cancel," Daniel smiled ruefully. "I said yes because I thought Sam and Teal'c were going as well."

Jack grinned. "They were supposed to," he admitted. Still, he had asked Daniel first and Daniel had said yes. The rest of the team had had other plans for the downtime and Jack had been a little disappointed and a lot scared. A week alone with Daniel. He figured he would either slip, letting Daniel know how he felt or they would end up getting on each other's nerves.

"I'm glad I didn't cancel," Daniel muttered, leaning down for another kiss.

"So am I," panted Jack when he could breathe again. He had never thought he would admit to himself that Daniel took his breath away. Now he kind of had to, because he did... literally.

Jack wondered when he had started rambling in his own mind. Probably Daniel's fault anyway.

Friends for ages and now this... Jack grinned up at Daniel and as he hooked his hand behind Daniel's head to pull him down, he got a slightly shy smile in exchange.

This kiss was a little more demanding, but it still amused Jack that they were so reluctant to do anything but a little making out. Then again, it was probably just as well since neither of them were experienced and Jack figured that they both harbored more than a little worry that they might damage their friendship instead of gaining an actual relationship.

Jack sighed and parted his lips the moment Daniel's tongue brushed against them. A little shuffling around and Jack had Daniel spread out nearly on top of him. Daniel's moan vibrated through them both as Jack sucked on Daniel's tongue.

A hand snuck up under Jack's t-shirt and it was his turn to moan into the hot mouth. Somewhere Jack's muddled brain told him that 'yes, turnabout *was* fair play' and Jack slid a hand up under Daniel's shirt as well. The skin was warm and welcoming.

When the kiss broke, their hands kept roaming and Jack still could not quite believe that he was allowed to do this, that Daniel welcomed it as much as he did.

Daniel's rapid breathing burst against Jack's partly open mouth, the blue of his eyes barely visible, nearly covered by the black of the pupils.

"So..." Daniel whispered as he rested his head against Jack's shoulder. He kept rocking lightly against Jack's hip and Jack knew his own movements mirrored those of Daniel.

"So...?" Jack asked as he slid his other hand up under Daniel's shirt, feeling the slight ripple of muscles under his fingers.

"When we get back, do we forget this ever happened?" Daniel's voice was low and calm.

"No..." Jack argued as he nuzzled Daniel's neck and shoulder. "We go on like we always do, but we have to be careful. We can't let anyone use this against us, let anyone say that it's not right."

"It is, isn't it?" Daniel mumbled drowsily, still pushing against Jack's hip.

"Oh yeah, nothing more right in the world," Jack agreed as he slipped one hand down to dig his fingers into Daniel's ass.

Daniel yelped and pushed a bit harder against Jack.

It was such a slow build, like an upward spiraling pleasure that seemed to go on forever. Some of their kisses were battles, some where soft and ethereal. Thoughts of their lives back in the real world were pushed aside and Jack vowed that they would take as much private time together as they could without drawing unwanted attention. They would probably attract more attention if they stopped spending time together openly.

"Jack..." Daniel's voice sounded deliciously broken in Jack's ears, piercing through the sound of his blood rushing through his body.

'We need to do laundry soon or start doing this naked.' The thought was strangely bright in his mind a second before his brain took a break from reality and his body rushed to let him feel the roar of completion.

Daniel had pulled one arm up, fingers digging into Jack's hair, holding his head in place as he ate Jack's mouth. Blood rushed through Jack's lips and he knew how he would look afterward -- but he could not care less about it. Daniel's warm body was straining toward completion above him and Jack arched off the grass, wanting to be as close as humanly possible the moment bliss hit.

And hit it did.

To Jack the world went white for a moment, his ears filled with his own harsh breathing, mingled with that of Daniel. For a moment Jack wished it would never go away, but slowly the world returned around them.

"This is definitely one of the better vacations I've been on," Daniel chuckled breathlessly against Jack's neck. His body was still shivering ever so lightly against Jack's.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed. How could he argue with that? He sure had trouble remembering any other vacation being quite this... enjoyable.

Daniel rolled off him a little, but still managed to stay plastered to Jack's side. Not that Jack was complaining. He would not dream about doing that.

They lay for a while, soaking up the warmth of the day and each other. The world around them had not changed, Jack mused with a soft smile. Just because he and Daniel had admitted and given into their feelings after coming here it was still the same. Although, he figured, now it held even more wonderful memories.

The cabin held memories of brining Charlie with him. Those were the wonderful ones. Then there were the darker ones from after his son's death, when he had tried to flee from reality and pain. Newer memories of coming here after Sara had left him, after the mission to Abydos. Memories of hiding here when Daniel had died and left them behind.

It would seem most of the memories had been bad, nearly drowning out the good ones. Now, however, the scales seemed to be tipping the other way. Jack smiled as he opened his eyes and squinted down at the hand drawing intricate, invisible patterns on his chest.

He would do anything to keep this as long as he possibly could. "As long as we can do this..." he whispered, more to himself than to Daniel, yet the other man seemed so in tune with Jack that he replied.

"...we can stay sane," Daniel agreed. "It keeps the bad things away."

"The bad things?" Jack asked drowsily.

"The things that go 'bump' in the night," Daniel chuckled.

"Bad things don't go 'bump' in the night," Jack argued, wondering for a moment if the water of the lake might be warm enough for a dip. "Bad things come in ships from outer space."

Daniel chuckled darkly. "When you're right you're right," he agreed.

"Of course," Jack said as he sat, then stood, pulling Daniel with him. "I also say that we need a bath," he grinned as he pushed Daniel's shirt up and over his head, minding the glasses perched on Daniel's nose.

"Skinny dipping?" Daniel asked with a matching mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed as he pulled him in for another kiss. This was one vacation he would be sad to see end. Maybe he could get Daniel to join him again next time they had a little time off. The fresh air was definitely doing things for his friend and Jack would do his best to keep up Daniel's health and... stamina.

The End


End file.
